


crtl S

by Yellowtaffeta



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Yuletide, but only if you let it, growing up can suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/pseuds/Yellowtaffeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuu's always been good at taking care of herself so it takes her quite some time to realize that she isn't right now.  But knowing isn't the same as fixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crtl S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryptographic_Delurk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptographic_Delurk/gifts).



> As always Rayearth is the property of CLAMP I own nothing, not even the ridiculous head canons that found their way into this story ^_^

“Mr. Geo, please upload the air filtration data into chamber 3 if you would.” 

“Sure.” The Autozam lieutenant’s deep voice came from beyond the screen of the mental matrix. 

Fuu’s green eyes ran back and forth across the thin visor as it beeped with new strings of numbers.Sweat was beginning to form under the metal plating that held the wires to her head and her glasses felt scrunched on her nose.She had been helping Autozam run through this particular environmental scenario for the past week and the numbers where finally beginning to match up.A small smile curled at Fuu’s lips.Absently she twisted an errant yellow curl around her fingers, nudging through the numbers floating on her visor.With her mind she imagined highlighting a string.Biting her lip she tugged the line out from its fellows and inserted it back in several rows below.It stuck, she noted with pride, and the rest of the data began reforming around it. 

It was still odd, moving things with just her thoughts.In school they had begun working with computers when she had entered the 6th grade but that involved hands and keys.She still had the odd urge to press at vague places in the air in front of her as she’d done the first time Geo had set her up at one of Autozam’s mental terminals.She had felt silly but all three ambassadors from the industry based country assured her she was a fast learner. 

With Eagle’s help she had made much progress.The Autozam commander was still bed ridden but as soon as the will of the people of Cephiro had stabilized his condition he’d demanded to be allowed to assist with the project. 

Cephi— she needed to remember to stop calling it that— The new country had done wonders for Eagle.He grew stronger each day.Soon he would wake and Fuu hoped she would be able to operate the technology on her own by then.But with Eagle awake would the project still require her help? 

On the screen before her the numbers coalesced back into lines and columns.Closing her eyes she imagined taking a picture.Saving was still one of the functions she had the most trouble with.There was no possible way you could remember all the data yourself yet that was the way those from Autozam had described it. 

“Imagine what saving means to you then.”Eagle had finally instructed, his light voice betraying his bemusement at having trouble with such a simple function. 

What saving meant to her… This wasn’t saving a person.She couldn’t imagine protecting the data and saving it up like coins didn’t seem to help.Saving it for later like extra food or the rest of a book hadn’t worked either, that meant imagining the data disappearing.The one time she had imagined casting guardian wind the spell had actually gone off, blowing anything not bolted to the ground away from her.She had a feeling this wasn’t the kind of saving Eagle meant.The picture worked more times than not these days as long as she didn’t linger on it. 

She smiled absently as she began scanning the document again.Regardless she did enjoy helping Autozam with their work.Channeling mental energy had come easier to her than to either Umi or Hikaru.Her aptitude made sense.In middle school she had aspired to be a computer programer and this was still true.Working with Autozam’s environmental data was proving to be not so different.It was fulfilling work where she knew she was making a difference.Already the decay of the skies over the polluted planet was slowly grinding to a halt. 

She wanted to help.But as the end of the school year in Tokyo drew nearer she had begun to feel more and more restless.The acceptance letter that had come in the mail had made her parents ecstatic.She remembered holding it and feeling nothing but the rising need to think about something else, anything else. 

Soon she would have to make a decision.One that would effect her life and those she cared about far into the future.Sometimes her mind whispered traitorously that all this nonsense about helping Autozam was just a distraction, a way of hiding from her the real problems. 

A drop of sweat slid down her temple.Frowning she brushed it away.She needed to focus, there where only a few more lines to adjust before the module could be tested.Eagle’s father was coming to inspect the project, was already here—

Just as she began another selection the visor was lifted from her face.Disoriented she blinked until the world resolved itself into her desk at the mental hub Autozam had established in the new country.A frowning Geo, brow creased in worry, stood before her holding her kidnapped visor. 

“Don’t over do it.”His eye’s searched her face for signs of stress. 

Regaining her bearings Fuu smiled at the worried lieutenant.“As attentive as always Mr. Geo.”She ran a hand through her mussed hair attempting to tidy the curls back into place. 

“Thank you for your concern but I’m fine.”She began to rise from her chair, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt. 

“That’s good.”Geo responded laying the visor back in it’s rest on the table.“If anything happened to you I’d have one very angry green haired prince to answer to.Oh creator…” 

Suddenly the man’s hands flew to his hair, tugging at the already untidy strands.“He could cut off all aid to the captain, suspend the research and declare war on Autozam!” 

He spun towards Fuu in his panic, placing his hands on her shoulders.“Are you feeling ok?!Has your life force data been tested recently?!” 

Masking the urge to giggle with her hand, Fuu put on her sweetest smile. Really, it would be impolite to laugh at the poor man’s concern but it was hard to resist when Geo was so needlessly worried. 

“Please calm down Mr. Geo, Ferio would never do that.If he did then there would be a big fight and everyone would die.”She reassured the big man, patting his arm gently.For a moment Geo seemed unappeased, but before he could continue with his distressed thoughts he was cut off. 

“Sounds good, let’s do it.” 

Blinking they both turned towards the new voice at the door.Leaning against the wall Ferio grinned giving them both a mock two fingered salute. 

She hadn’t seen him for a few days.It had been difficult to spend time together lately.They’d both been busy, her with the environmental module and he with his princely duties.Or so she told herself.A voice at the back of her mind dissented, showing her pictures of that night, when she’d finally brought him to meet her sister.Another reminder of the choice that was bearing down on her faster each day.Another reason to bury herself in the mental matrix.Maybe Geo was right to worry about her.

Ferio looked regal in his white robes which stood in stark contrast to his teasing attitude.He seemed to have come straight from greeting Eagle’s father to be dressed as handsomely as that.The fabric hung elegantly on his frame, her eye’s tracing his form as he shifted his shoulders making it rustle.He must have come as fast as he could or she knew he would have changed the formal dress clothes for something more casual the moment he was free.She knew he felt more comfortable dressed casually yet no matter how many times she saw him in his formal attire it never failed to trip her up, confusing all the functions in her brain which she relied on so heavily. 

It took a moment for the prince’s words to sink in around these interferences and when they did she had to admit her response was probably not the most reassuring. 

“Well, I guess we’re all doomed then.”She smiled sweetly as beside her Geo made a strangled noise that sounded like he was dying. 

“Joking, joking!”Ferio chuckled stepping up beside them. 

Fuu tried to keep a straight face, feeling bad for messing with Geo like that but suddenly Ferio was in front of her.His presence so close after so long disrupting whatever thoughts she had managed to gather, sending them scattering once again.Her eyes caught on the sharp ridge of his jaw, following it until she came to his mouth, the corners turned up in amusement.Distantly the thought registered that he smelled good.His grin widened as he caught her stare, yellow eye’s flashing mischievously before softening. 

“Besides, I know ya can take care of yur self.”A soft brush of his knuckles to Fuu’s suddenly rosy cheek and she found herself not caring. 

“Um, yes well… we should not worry Mr. Geo like that…He has been very good to me and…”She trailed off, gawking as Ferio twined a lock of her curls between his fingers.Suddenly all she could think was how messy her hair felt and how desperately she needed a shower before Ferio’s fingers ventured any further. 

Geo saved her, clearing his throat loudly.As if a spell had been broken Ferio stepped back dropping his hand to his side.Fuu collected herself tucking the errant curl behind her ear.Turning to the lieutenant she bowed. 

“Thank you for watching over me so well Mr. Geo.I should be going.I hope to see you at the party latter.” 

“S-sure.”The tall man still sounded rattled but he inclined his head to the both of them as Fuu led the way to the door.With a last smile and a wave she let them out into the corridor. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Geo stood alone in the hub after the door shut.Around him machines clicked and whirred in a steady comforting pattern, visors and cords heaped randomly here and there.Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed.He was getting too old for this.There would be no more work today, everyone too busy getting ready for the party.He should start heading that way too, prepare himself to face Eagle’s father. 

“What happened to me was not your fault.You know that, right Geo?” 

Geo jumped at the new voice, smacking his knee into a desk. 

“Oh good engines above captain! You bout gave me a heart attack!”Sinking into a chair he clutched at the aching joint. 

Eagle chuckled.“Sorry, didn’t mean to cause panic.”His voice was light and airy and Geo could just imagine the captain smiling innocently at him from across the table, head propped on his hands.Closing his eye’s he took a deep breath.Soon. 

“But you know that right?”Eagle’s voice prodded and Geo let his eye’s flutter open. 

“Course I do.”He grinned.“My captain may look pretty but he don’t need me to save him.”

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

They walked side by side towards the guest rooms that had been arranged for the three girls from another world.As they went the midday sun shone through the pillars, washing the hall in gold.Throughout the trip Ferio remained silent and Fuu was beginning to worry when something warmer than the rays of the sun nudged her hand.Slow, as if they might vanish he laced his fingers with hers. 

Something in the gesture made Fuu’s steps falter, the tentativeness, the care with which it was done, to not startle or scare her had Fuu squeezing his hand back to strengthen the contact.But when she sought out his gaze she found him still watching the walk ahead, his expression more serious than she’d become accustomed to seeing it. 

“I missed ya.”He murmured, gold light framing his face, tangling with the green strands of his hair to match his eyes that still wouldn’t look at her.This time it was his turn to squeeze their intertwined fingers as if to reassure himself that she was still there. 

Fuu felt a stab of guilt run through her chest.Was this her fault?This distance that had wedged itself between them that Ferio now seemed nervous to cross?Unwilling to face her own worry she had failed to notice.‘…I know you can take care of yourself’The words Ferio had spoken moments ago echoed in her head. 

But right now she wasn’t.And those she cared about were worrying.Her feet stopped and Ferio faltered, finally turning back to look at her as she pulled him to a halt. 

“I missed you too.”She spoke firmly, lifting her free hand to rest against his chest. His heart beat through the rich fabric of his tunic as it sped up under her touch.It was warm in the space between pillars as sunlight streamed over them, illuminating Ferio in a warm golden glow that matched his smile and glinted off the ring on her finger before his free hand came up to cover it. 

The world stilled, the chirping of the birds and rustle of the leaves fading before the understanding that settled between them.The choices Fuu would have to make suddenly didn’t look as daunting now that she knew of Ferio’s worry. 

She could have stayed in that moment forever, basking in the sun and Ferio’s contentment.But she still noticed the moment when his soft smile caught and began taking on the more mischievous edge she was accustomed to.His eye’s glinted happily, never leaving her face.After a moment she was forced to blink. 

“What is it?”Fuu's brows furrowed delicately as she watched Ferio’s grin stretch wider.“Is there something on my face?”She queried, feeling her cheeks begin to heat.

“Mmm,”Ferio hummed happily.“There’s red marks from your glasses on your nose.” 

And then he leaned down and kissed her, warm and soft like the sun.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

“Hiiiikaru!”Umi called enthusiastically waving from the other side of the observation deck.It was hard to make out the teen among the crowd.Hikaru may have grown older but she hadn’t gotten much taller.On the other hand Umi was now a respectable 185 centimeters and could see over almost everyone’s heads making her short friend a little easier to find.Hikaru spotted her easily making her way through the sparse afternoon crowd to the binocular machines.

“Hi Umi ack__!”She chirped before being pulled forward into an octopus hug by the taller girl. 

“Are you doing ok?How are you feeling?Are you eating alright?”Umi released her hold to scan Hikaru’s face for signs of her fears. 

“I’m doing alright.”She assured her.The short girl’s smile was bright but Umi knew better. 

“Really?”Leaning down she rested a hand on Hikaru’s shoulder, the ghost of the past flickering in her blue eyes.“Cause you know there’s nothing more useless than one of your ‘I’m alrights’ Hikaru.Everyone knows how much Hikari meant to you…” 

Hikaru’s smile became wobbly for a moment but held. 

“Really. I’m ok.”Her eyes slid shut, posture unconsciously tilting to the side.A hand came up to fist over her heart.“Hikari was getting so old.It— it was his time.I miss him a lot but he wouldn’t want me to be sad.”Her eye’s fluttered back open only a little but damp to meet Umi’s, dark brown to deep blue. 

This time it was Umi’s turn to shut her eyes.Biting her lip she swallowed. 

“You’re so brave Hikaru…” 

Clearing her throat she straightened brushing long flowing locks back over her shoulder, bright eye’s piercing once more. 

“Sorry for bring up sad things.Are you ready to go?”She grinned and Hikaru grinned back. 

“Yeah!I want to see Fuu and everyone!”Hikaru’s mouth could still look like that of an innocent kitten. 

“Yeah! Tell me about it!”Umi groused.“Not everyone has a cool understanding big sister who will cover for them when they want to go spend a weekaway from home in a mythical country!” 

They turned to lean against the railing looking down at the winding streets of Tokyo from the height of the tower. 

“Haha, yeah,”Hikaru’s laugh was light as she watched people the size of ants pass by underneath them.“Kuu’s pretty awesome to cover for us as well.” 

“Just wait!”Umi struck a victory pose fist clenched in the air.“Next year I’ll be going to Tsuda women’s college and live away from home too!Then I’ll be able to come visit Cephiro whenever I want!” 

Hikaru felt sweat bead on her forehead as several tourists turned to stare. 

“Ahh-“Umi caught herself, fist unclenching as her words caught up with her.Hikaru turned back to the window with a small smile. 

“Yeah, I have a hard time calling it that too.” 

Umi returned to leaning against the railing beside her. 

“It’s just so embarrassing that they named it after us…”She mumbled. 

Hikaru cocked her head to the side, a woman below was feeding pigeons. 

“But you know,”She followed the birds with her eyes as they got startled by a little boy trying to grab them and wheeled away into the sky.“I don’t want to be remembered there as magic knights.Maybe this is better.” 

Beside her Umi stretched her arms out, leaning back. 

“Haaaa,”She sighed.“maybe you’re right.It’s not so bad.”Straightening in a waterfall of long flowing locks she held out her hand. 

“Shall we?”She grinned. 

“Un!”Hikaru took it excitement evident in her voice.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

The sound of water echoed throughout the spacious bathroom and Fuu sighed contentedly.Before, during the events surrounding the fall of the pilar system bathing in Cephiro had been an event none of the girls thought very much about. 

On their first journey they were too caught up in the excitement, the wonder of this magical land, of their calling, to question the bathtub Mokona had spontaneously provided for them along with all their other necessities.Umi had chased the white blob around the tent a few times raging about how she would have preferred a Japanese o’furo but no one had stopped to think how the people of Cephiro normally bathed. 

During their second visit… Fuu was certain she had bathed but there was no memory of it. 

Since visiting had become a routine things like bathing had stood out to Fuu.It was so alike yet not.Rune’s to summon water, or to send it away.Temperature controlled simply by imagining what you wanted it to be.The girls had found that with the right creativity you could produce any bathing experience you desired.Umi now luxuriated in getting her Japanese style bath and while Hikaru and Fuu often joined her in this, today Fuu had decided upon a more western style shower. 

The water cascaded over her, perfectly matching the warmth of the sun from outside.She couldn’t help smiling at the memory.She loved when Ferio kissed her.It had evolved slowly.From kissing her hand, which never failed to make her heart flutter, calling up memories of their first meeting all that time ago.To kissing her forehead, to kissing her cheek.…To kissing her lips. 

His presence in her life had been unwavering and little things like those kisses never failed to reassure her, he was here, they were together, and everything would be ok.She paused under the water.She had never considered that maybe, they reassured him too.It had never occurred to her that Ferio should worry about her leaving.But he did and maybe with the end of the school year hanging over their heads, he should. 

The changes between them had been slow, easy to miss if you weren’t looking for them.A hurried goodbye here, an apology about too much work there.But Fuu was sure it had begun on that day.The day Ferio had first come with her to Tokyo and they had both asked things they didn’t know how to answer.Closing her eyes she let the water run off her.What could she have said…

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Ferio was picking nervously at the buttons of the shirt she’d given him to wear.The first thing they’d gone over when planning his visit to Tokyo were his clothes.No one had been sure the portal that brought the girls to the new land would allow them to bring someone BACK with them but in the event it did work Fuu had ensured Ferio would fit in on the other side. 

The clothes were a loan from a college friend of Kuu’s.A white button up shirt and simple pair of jeans.Fuu had stared when Ferio first appeared wearing them, a strange tug pulling at her heart.Now in the hustle and bustle of the weekend rush at the tower he looked small. 

Stepping closer to her she could feel his hand grasping at his side, searching for the hilt of a sword that wasn’t there.Fuu took it in hers letting it grasp that instead.She tried to smile reassuringly at him.He returned the gesture, shoulders relaxing minutely. 

The thrill of success shot through her.It felt something like excitement she decided.Unable to keep still she bounced on her toes, her hair bobbing with the motion

“You made it.”She chirped, giddy.

“Mmmm, So I did.”His eyes were scanning the crowd appraisingly.She squeezed his hand. 

“What do you think?”She asked. 

“I dunno know.”His eyes were still a little too wide, moving a little too fast.“There’s so many people.Do I really fit in?” 

Fuu let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.Ferio was speaking Japanese.She didn’t know what language she had expected him to speak, in Cephiro she hadn’t even thought of it.She’d remembered to check his clothes and take away his sword but never wondered if he would be speaking in gibberish.

Stepping up beside him she realized maybe she had been more than a little nervous herself. 

“You look fine.”She smoothed down his shirt.“If anyone asks about your hair just say you’re a swimmer.” 

She giggled at the blank look he shot her, shaking her head unable to explain.Slowly she lead him through the crowd stopping to look out at the city or try the binocular machines.Kuu found them an hour later and several 100 yen lighter. 

“Ohh Fuu!Is this him?! Come, introduce us!”Her sister left no room for awkward first impressions, bustling up in a whirl of braided hair and lacey skirts. 

“Ferio, this is my sister Kuu.”She gestured between them.There was a pause.Ferio's eyes where wide and Fuu was just preparing to make the introductions for him when it proved unnecessary.With a little shake that she could feel through their still connected palms he pulled himself together. 

“Greetings my lady.Your sister has spoken of you ofen.Is’s a pleasure to finally meet ya.”Ferio dipped forward in a little bow capturing Kuu’s hand on the way back up.He brought it to his lips brushing a feather light kiss to her knuckles. 

It was not everyday Fuu got to watch her outgoing sister turn that many shades of red.Kuu shifted restlessly, flustered eyes darting from her to Ferio and back as she clutched her hand to her chest. 

“Oh!”The little exclamation seemed to be about the only thing she could muster. 

Ferio turned to Fuu.“Was tha wrong?”He asked with a frown. 

Fuu shook her head. 

“No… no that was very nice.”Kuu seemed to be collecting herself.“Sister, you may keep him.”She addressed Fuu nodding to show her approval. 

Now it was Ferio’s turn to look back and forth between them.Fuu felt her smile growing bigger, sweeter, at his confusion. 

“You’re being tha sly girl back from when we firs met.”He accused. 

Fuu giggled.“Just be yourself.”She urged. 

Kuu began leading them around the tower showing off the best sights of Tokyo.Fuu contented herself to follow as her sister engaged Ferio in conversation, drawing out his much more relaxed character and speech patterns.She marveled, listening to two of her favorite people converse.She had never expected to have such a moment. 

It wasn’t until Kuu touched on the topic of Ferio’s job that the conversation caught her attention. 

“I must say, for being a prince, diplomat and foreign ambassador you look quite young.”Ferio shrugged a little awkwardly and Kuu turned to Fuu. 

“From your description I thought he’d be older.” 

“Y-yes well.”Fuu paused.How old was Ferio exactly? 

Kuu didn’t wait for her, charging off to the next topic before Fuu could blink. 

But there it was, the innocent observation that had started it all.As they exited the tower Fuu was too caught in her own thoughts to catch her sister whispering “Why does he sound like he’s from Osaka?” Or Ferio’s wide eyed gawking at the elevators.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

They arrived at Kuu’s tiny apartment in Bunkyo after a short ride on the metro.Ferio had gapped at the trains, gotten stuck in the turn stile and clutched her hand desperately throughout the entire experience.Fuu had been supportive and understanding the whole way but there was a distracting whisper in the back of her mind that would not leave her alone.Just how old WAS Ferio? 

If she recalled correctly, Clef was over 700 years old and had taken care of Emeraude since she was a child.Emeraude’s reign as pillar had lasted roughly 600 years and Zagato and Lantis had been there for most of it.Where did Ferio fit in to all that?She’d never heard him mention his parents, or his sister all that much for that matter, but it was obvious they had been close for some time. 

She sipped the water in her glass without seeing it. 

“What’re ya thinkin bout?”Ferio’s concerned voice cut across her thoughts. 

They had gone out to dinner at one of the sisters favorite restaurants.It wasn’t big or fancy but the atmosphere was relaxed and the food was great.Kuu had wanted to introduce Ferio to sushi but Fuu had thought maybe they should wait a little longer before trying that.He seemed to be enjoying his curry enough that it didn’t matter.The waiter had given him a spoon which was also a blessing since chopsticks where something they would have to work on. 

Fuu blinked, straightening herself.It was just her and Ferio at the table for the moment, Kuu having excused herself to the washroom.Undoubtably why Ferio had chosen now to ask her.Fuu tossed the question around in her head.She knew what she wanted to ask she just wasn’t sure how. 

Ferio looked content, plate scrapped clean, spoon still brandished in place of his missing sword.He smiled across from her though the longer she remained silent the more concerned it became. 

“I-I’ve been havin a lot a fun.Is’t still ok?”He was so sweet.Fuu couldn’t bear to make him any more distressed.She shook her head.She would just have to ask and be done with it. 

“Today’s been wonderful.It’s just…”She nibbled her bottom lip.“Having you here has made me wonder about so many things I’ve never thought of before.” 

And it was the truth.Even if she hadn’t known just how true at the time. 

“Like what?”Ferio lounged back in his chair, that easy grin she loved so much on his face.“Ya already know I talk ta ma sword when I think I’m alone, an sneeze whenever Umi uses that pepper stuff in er cookin.”Leaning his elbows on the table he spun the spoon between his fingers. 

“I was just wondering…”Fuu paused, it seemed there was no better way to do this than just plow straight ahead.“I was wondering how old you were.” 

The spoon stopped spinning for a moment, and then Ferio laughed.“Is tha all?” 

Fuu flushed, delicately putting down her glass.“You must admit it is not something you usually ask after so many years of being a… a— acquainted.”She finished lamely. 

Reaching across the table Ferio tugged on one of her curls.Fuu yelped looking up to glare at him.And stopped.Ferio’s smile was soft. 

“I don’t mind.”His grip on her curl softened and he wound it between his fingers.Helplessly she watched.Ferio was quiet and she let him think. 

“I’m older than Lantis.” He finally admitted grinning.Fuu's breath came in sharp and she was sure her mouth was hanging open. 

“Yeah mos people don see that coming.”Ferio was no longer looking at her though he was still smiling.“I was already out a the castle by the time Clef started trainin him up.” 

“So how old are you?”Regaining control of her jaw Fuu repeated herself. 

Ferio shrugged, drawing his hand out of her hair and sitting back.“Bout 400?Haven been keepin track.” 

Fuu nodded, silence falling as she digested that bit of information.She’d known not to judge the people of Cephiro by how they looked.Clef had been proof enough of that.Yet somehow she’d always thought that didn’t apply to Ferio.Maybe it had been his mischievous nature, his informal way of talking.Whatever the reason 400 years had never crossed her mind. 

“Does it…”Ferio glanced up at her before looking back down at the spoon he was twirling in his lap.“Does it bother ya?” 

Fuu didn’t know, and she could honestly say she was as shocked as Ferio at what came out of her mouth next. 

“Do I remind you of your sister?” 

As soon as she’d said it Fuu wanted to take it back.But the words hung between them in the silence, broken only by the clatter of a spoon hitting the floor.Ferio blinked at his empty hands then up at her.Fuu froze, the urge to clap a hand over her mouth overpowering.But before either question could be answered Kuu swept back into the room. 

“Ahhh! I’m so full!So what else shall we do tonight while the guest of honor is here?” 

Ferio ducked down to reach for his spoon and Fuu tucked a curl behind her ear. 

Later, as the two of them stood alone in Tokyo tower preparing to send Ferio back, the silence returned.Fuu watched her feet, wiggling her toes inside her shoes.Never before had being alone with Ferio been so difficult.The embarrassment of asking such a question, the confusion at learning his age, the uncertainty of her answer, there was nothing she felt confident enough to say right now.And that was unfair to him.It frustrated her. 

The crowd at the tower had thinned out considerably and the doors would be closing any minute.Ferio needed to go back before he became stuck.Staring at her feet she felt awful. 

Suddenly a warm hand slid under her chin, gently tilting her face up.Ferio stood there in his white shirt and blue jeans and suddenly Fuu felt like she was going to cry.Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“It’s alright.”He murmured into her skin and before she could think about it Fuu had thrown her arms around his neck.Ferio made an awkward huffing noise as she almost head butted him in the face.She held him tight and they stayed like that for as long as they could. 

The next day the acceptance letter came.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Scrunching her eyes shut Fuu scrubbed vigorously at her hair.She still didn’t know how to answer Ferio’s question and she hoped to goodness he’d forgotten about hers.The letter hadn’t made any of it any easier. 

It was unacceptable.Her own indecision had brought worry to those she cared about most.She’d seen the way her parents frowned, perplexed when she didn’t respond to the letter immediately, she’d seen the way Kuu looked at her over her box of sweets from Tokyo tower, uncertain what to say to make her smile.And Ferio, he’d slowly let her pull away and she hadn’t even noticed.She wasn’t being fair to any of them and that would not do.She would fix this, she had all the pieces to figure out how, all that she lacked was the courage.

Rinsing herself clean Fuu turned the water off.Wrapping up in a towel she began drying her hair, running a brush through the strands.Wet like this they almost brushed her shoulders, the ringlets stretched and dripping.As she was finishing familiar voices approached the door.Just as she looked over the knob turned and in walked her two best friends in all the worlds. 

“Fuu!”Hikaru dropped her bag and launched herself forward to envelop her friend in a tight embrace.Umi slipped onto the bed beside them at a more sedate pace sliding an arm around them both.

Fuu’s heart felt fit to burst. 

“Oh I’ve missed you!”She laughed leaning into their touch. 

“You lucky thing being here a whole week!”Umi scolded affectionately. 

“Hmmmhm,”Fuu couldn’t quite suppress her satisfied chuckle.“I hope everything is settled with my sister.” 

“Yep.”Hikaru chirped.“Kuu’s great.” 

Fuu's brows drew together as her eye’s came to rest on the short fire mage. 

“And how are you doing Hikaru?”She asked with concern. 

“I’m ok.”Hikaru smiled reassuringly. 

On one hand Fuu knew she didn’t want to worry them, on the other, she understood.Hikari's death was of course still affecting her, would continue to do so for a long time.But bringing him up at every opportunity would only make it worse. 

“All right.”She relented.“If that’s true then I will not press further.”Softly she ran a hand through Hikaru’s short wavy hair.“But you know you can always lean on us if it’s too much.” 

Hikaru’s eye’s closed and her head tilted to the side.It was something the shorter girl did unconsciously when she was speaking from the heart. 

“I know.”Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled bright.“Umi and Fuu are my two best friends in the whole world.Though…”She looked down again.“I do have something to tell you both.” 

Umi tilted her head to the side at Hikaru’s serious tone and her hair tumbled onto Fuu’s shoulder tickling the naked skin and reminding her she was still in a towel. 

“Alright.”She patted the short girl’s shoulder beginning to extract herself from the pile of limbs the three had become.“But let me get dressed first.” 

A few moments later Umi and Hikaru’s bags were stacked neatly by the dresser and Fuu rejoined them on the bed in a hastily located nightgown. 

“Spill.”Umi prodded the air before Hikaru’s face turning her cross eyed.“Did you get a puppy?” 

Recovering herself Hikaru shook her head rapidly.“My dad is back from his training.” 

Both Umi and Fuu paused for a moment, thrown.That hadn’t been what either was expecting. 

“Oh Hikaru that’s wonderful!”Umi cried throwing an arm around her once the words had sunk in. 

“I’m so glad for you!”Fuu smiled taking Hikaru’s hand. 

“Mmm.”Hikaru smiled, eye’s big and soft.“We’ve been talking and…”She paused to swallow and Fuu squeezed her hand encouragingly.“After school finishes I’m going to go on a training journey myself.” 

“Not to college?”Umi's brows drew together. 

“Where?”Fuu gripped her friend’s hand for herself now.She’d always known it would happen.School would end and they would all choose their own paths.They needed to do what would make them happy.Even if that meant going far away from each other. She wanted Umi and Hikaru to be happy, if they were not she could not be either, and that would mean letting them go. 

Hikaru smiled.“I’m going to come here.” 

Fuu felt herself release a long breath.Of course Hikaru would be coming here.Of course she would.She could not imagine the girl without her armor and sword.Hikaru wouldn’t have been happy sitting listening to lectures about the world from a seat.Here she would be free as the wind.She collected herself to reply sensibly. 

“Have you talked to Lantis about this yet.” 

“Un.”Hikaru nodded“He’s coming.He told me to follow my heart.” 

“Following your heart indeed.”Umi's face had taken on a sly look as she grinned at Hikaru.The shorter girl blinked tilting her head obviously not understanding. 

“Ahhh hopeless!”Umi gave up. 

Fuu giggled.Really Umi had no right to be needling Hikaru she thought.There were a couple interesting things she could say to the water mage about a certain tall, shy summoner. Deciding to let her friend off the hook she continued focusing on Hikaru. 

“And Eagle?What does he think?” 

Hikaru’s smile dimmed.“He won’t be coming with us.He has to fix his country.”Once again her eye’s closed and her head tilted, a hand coming up to fist over her heart.“But I know he’ll be with us in his own way.” 

Fuu had been expecting it, there was no way Eagle could leave his work to travel with them especially when his health would still be so delicate, but it was still apparent Hikaru would miss him very much. 

The two girls sat with their friend in silence for a moment.Fuu dropped her head to rest against Hikaru’s when she spoke.“It’s a different path, we won’t be there to support you but know that we believe in you.” 

From the other side Umi mirrored her motion“Always.” 

“You guys are the best.”She could no longer see it but Fuu was sure their friend was smiling. 

Unwilling to sit in silence for long Umi pumped a fist into the air.“Now lets get ready for a party!”

 

________________________________________________________________

 

The Party was being held in the gardens of the old crystal castle.With the dissolution of the pillar system the people of Cephiro had worked together to stabilize the land and make it flourish.The castle was no longer needed as a place of refuge and had instead become a place to welcome guests from the surrounding worlds. 

For such a special occasion as this dignitaries had gathered from all over.Fuu caught sight of Tatra sipping tea by the fountains, her sister Tarta close by being plied with wine by Zazu. 

Across the courtyard lady Asuka was making quiet a scene, dancing and twirling with a large paper Sang Yun while her advisor ran after her begging her to stop.The real Sang Yun might have helped but he was too busy apologizing back and forth to Ascot who it seemed had bumped into him without seeing.The willowy summoner had bowed and promptly lost his hat which the smaller boy was trying to fix back on his head. 

Caldinia was attempting to coax a scowling Lafarge onto the dance floor with Asuka but the stoic guard captain was resisting her charms admirably.At least until Geo appeared and Caldinia made to dance with him instead.Then he took charge, cape swirling about him as he swept the enchantress into his arms. 

Eagle’s bed had been drawn from his room into the night air and though Autozam’s captain still slept there was a smile on his face.Freed from Caldinia’s advances Geo had made his way over to lean at his captain’s side. 

Umi had rushed off to the kitchens once they were dressed saying something about cakes and flowers.Hikaru was standing off to the side next to Lantis.The dark man looked regal in greys and blues though a little uncomfortable surrounded by so many people.Fuu wondered if the presence of Eagle’s father had anything to do with that. 

The guest of honor was still nowhere to be seen.Probably continuing to discuss the environmental module with Clef and Ferio no doubt.

Fuu smiled happily.The evening was cool, the sounds of laughter drifting throughout the courtyard, all her friends were gathered and they were happy.She would remember this for a long time.Closing her eyes she tried to capture the moment in her mind, the sights the sounds, the feeling in her chest. 

“Here she is.” 

She jolted from her thoughts as Clef’s soft familiar voice reached her.Familiar yet not for the head magician had change in many ways.It had started almost immediately after the pillar system had been abolished.Clef had begun growing older.From a ten year old to twelve to fifteen.Umi had shrieked the first time she had seen him. 

Looking at him now as he led his group towards her Fuu still had to suppress the urge to gasp.With the appearance of someone in their mid twenties Clef stood much taller than when they had first met.Inwardly however, he had not changed much, he was still the cranky head magician that had whacked Umi for pulling on his face when they first arrived. 

Tonight he lead a group consisting of Ferio, Presea and Eagle’s father.Ferio’s eyes caught hers, golden and glowing in the light of the lamps.Fuu had only a moment to appreciate the prince, glittering in gold and white, his hair a dark sheen under the night sky before the president of Autozam extended a hand and she drew herself back to polite introductions. 

Eagle’s father was much what she had expected and yet not much like Eagle himself.Maybe he had been once, but under the weight of age and fatigue it was impossible to tell.His hair was a stark white, his skin dry with wrinkles as she shook his hand.Lines crisscrossed his face, none of which looked to be from laughing. 

Yet his eye’s did resemble his son’s.A light and piercing blue, attentive and bright.He smiled and they crinkled at the corners with a spider webbing of crow’s feet.It didn’t look like a gesture he was accustomed too.It was a face that cared very much, and looked very tired.It was not hard to see why Eagle had made the discussion to invade Cephiro for the pillar system if this was what he wanted to protect.

“Eagle has told me much about you.You have worked hard for our nation.Please accept my thanks.For that as well as saving my son’s life.” 

Blushing at his words Fuu shook her head.“I was not alone in saving his life just as I am not alone in doing my best to help Autozam’s cause.” 

The old man nodded, still holding her hand in a firm dry grip.“Yes, I am aware.” 

His eyes slid over to Hikaru briefly.She stood alone by Eagle’s bed, Lantis had disappeared.“Be that as it may I, as well as the rest of my nation, are very thankful.I hope you will continue to help us long into the future.” 

And there it was, in his words the problem and the answer both together.Fuu squared her shoulders, suddenly no longer afraid. 

“I would like nothing more than to continue assisting Autozam.However,”She had to fight to keep her eye’s on the president as gold and green shifted behind him.

“By my world’s standards I am still very young and have much to learn.I will be leaving soon to further my education and will be gone for many years.”Now it was impossible to resist looking at him.Ferio had frozen and was staring at her sharply.She swallowed the lump rising in her throat, forcing herself to continue. 

“But once I am older, wiser, I will come back.Please wait for me until then.”Ferio ducked his head, bushy green hair shadowing his eyes as his throat worked soundlessly. 

“Ahh that is regrettable.”Eagle’s father sighed.“That is regrettable indeed.I understand.”Fuu watched the man’s smile fade and realized he must be used to hearing such words.It was unbearable.There must be something she could say to relieve the heavy weight that seemed to have settled about his shoulders.Her heart ached, for who she was not sure. 

“But please,” He clasped her hand with both of his one final time before letting go.“While you are here, explain to me this mental module you have been working on.” 

Fuu flushed, hands going to her cheeks in embarrassment.“Oh!I’m so sorry it isn’t quite finished!I was hoping to have it ready for testing by now.” 

“No need to be upset.”Eagle’s father waved a hand dismissively.He did have a kind smile when it found the chance to appear.“I too have done my fair share of research.If I’ve learned one thing in my life it’s that nothing is ever ready when you want it to be.” 

She could only imagine the number of times this man’s expectations had been dashed.Her heart went out to him.Still she was nervous, was it really her place to discuss such an important piece of work? 

“That— That is true sir but wouldn’t you rather have your son explain it to you?”She demurred. 

“Oh he has.”The president’s eyes twinkled for a moment.“But my son is all about numbers and ratios which I must admit I too enjoy.However I’m told you have a different way of explaining things that might help us.” 

“Yes well…”Fuu’s thoughts were scattered.On one hand she had not expected to be giving the most important man in Autozam a presentation tonight.On the other Ferio was still standing just outside her sight not looking at her. 

“Take your time.”Sensing her inner turmoil Eagle’s father swept a hand at the courtyard.“Walk with me.”He offered his arm. 

Fuu accepted and they began a slow meandering route among the party guests.Surveying the people from so many nations laughing and dancing together helped Fuu ordered her thoughts. 

“When we girls from another world first came to Cephiro Clef told us that the strength of our hearts would give us power.”Beside her the president nodded to show his attention. 

“At the time I did not think about how this worked.However I do remember thinking that maybe, since I was from another world it would not work for me.Now I believe that thought was why I was the last of my friends to ask for power.I think that many from Autozam think similarly.‘I am not from here so it will not work.’ 

Yet in Autozam the strength of your mind gives you power.I’ve heard many argue that these two systems are incapable of working together.But why is that?Can you not believe something with your heart as well as your head?Isn’t the source of that strength drawn from the same place?It’s just the way we manifest it that differs.If you believe that mental energy and willpower are separate than they are.But if you believe that they are the same… then wouldn’t they be the same?” 

She finished, internally berating herself for ending the argument on a question.The president’s eyes had diminished under wrinkled brows. 

“I don’t quite follow.”He admitted. 

Fuu searched for an example.They were just coming upon the refreshments table and she drew them to a stop. 

“It’s like this cake and this bread.”She tried to explain, drawing a piece of each towards them.The cake was white and fluffy with bright fruits that looked like strawberries embedded in it.Undoubtably one of Umi’s creations.The bread meanwhile was a dark oaty thing full of spices and salt, a specialty of the new country’s. 

“One is sweet and the other salty.Yet I know that milk was used to make them both.You do not look at milk and think ‘this milk can only be used to make cake while this milk is only good for making bread.’Milk is milk until you decide to use it to create something else.Could you not take the milk then and use it to make a sweet bread?” 

Fuu flushed, feeling more than a little silly for choosing this as an example.All the more reason she need more schooling.She needed to wrap this up before she confused the president more than he already was. 

“In this way I would put forward that what Ceph— The new country and Autozam are really using to power themselves is not strength of the heart or the mind but the depth of belief.We have gone so long thinking that heart is heart and mind is mind that we forget that the thing that holds both together is the body.” 

Still staring at the cake and the bread Eagle’s father nodded slowly.“You believe that having both is possible.” 

Fuu sucked in a breath.Both.Yes, if she had any say about it she would have both.She would make those she cared about happy as well as herself.It was possible if she believed it was possible. 

“Why not have both?”Her voice rose as she began speaking faster, her eye’s bright and unfocussed behind her glasses. 

“Happiness can only be found when you have all the pieces!A heart and a mind are both needed to be alive.Happiness is only possible when every part of you is working together!”She finished breathlessly. 

“I see.”Eagle’s father was staring hard at the bread and cake on the table. 

Fuu blinked blushing when she realized how deeply she had been caught up in her words.“Ah, yes, well…”She trailed off abashedly tucking a curl behind her ear.

“No need to be embarrassed my dear.”He finally chuckled.“For someone like me it is always nice to see youthful enthusiasm such as yours.”Fuu ducked her head still embarrassed.Fidgeting with her hands she hoped he really did understand and wasn’t simply saying it for her benefit. 

“If you would excuse me.I would like to talk this over with my son.”Eagle’s father still looked to be deep in thought.“You have given me much to think about.”He smiled, eye’s returning to the food one last time. 

“Ah.”Fuu nodded looking over towards the captain’s bed.She smiled.“Yes you should go quickly or that man might have the chance to run off again.” 

The president looked up sharply.Lantis hovered uncertainly by his son’s bed, Hikaru clasping his arm. 

“Ahh yes I should.”His eye’s turned keen like his son’s and Fuu almost felt bad for Lantis. 

“It was my pleasure meeting you sir.”She extended her hand. 

“Likewise my lady.” He took it, clasped it firmly and was off.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Of course now that she was free Ferio was nowhere to be found.She’d scoured the gardens, made pleasant conversation with the guests, returned a very tipsy Tarta to her sister and finally stationed herself up on the terrace.With no idea where the prince had gone it was the best vantage point to scan the whole party. 

She’d upset him.It hadn’t been her intent to tell him that way.She hadn’t been aware there WAS anything to tell him until that moment.The comment from Eagle’s father had given her the courage and the conviction to be honest with herself.And with him. 

From her spot she watched as Clef and Presea ascended the stairs to the main doors.Presea looked resplendent with her large stomach and flowing robes.She was six months pregnant providing one of the more obvious reasons for Clef’s sudden advance in age. 

They made a good couple, the strong willed, creative Presea and introverted professional Clef.They were of a height.Even with his added age Clef would never be tall, evening out just shy of Presea’s ponytail.Fuu wondered how much taller Ferio would get if he aged…

“Greetings friends.”Clef’s magically enhanced voice addressed the party.“Welcome to our wonderful gardens.Whether you have come from near or far we hope you are enjoying your stay in Hifumi and will put aside your cares for the night to celebrate with us.” 

There was a rousing cheer from the guests, Presea joining in, hoisting whatever was in her glass into the air.Fuu was sure it wasn’t alcoholic.Clef would never have allowed it. 

But there it was, that name, Hifumi.Every time she heard it she couldn’t help cringing.It was embarrassing.She could just imagine Umi ranting about how she was lucky her whole name wasn’t in it.When she was 14 she’d never imagined there would be a country named after her.Nor had she when she was 15.But then again she’d never imagined not wanting to go to college either. 

The crowd was just beginning to disperse back to their own activities when he found her. 

“So yer leavin?”His voice came from beside her about making her jump out of her skin. 

“Ferio!Goodness you— I’ve been looking all over for you!”She clutched her chest. 

“Well at least ya were lookin for me.” Ferio looked dark despite his white robes, the expression on his face unreadable.He blended into the foliage along the railing remarkably well. 

“When were ya gonna tell me anyway?”He finally looked up, eyes glinting gold as he glanced at her. 

“I… I’m sorry.”Fuu lent against the railing next to him eyes downcast.“I didn’t mean for you to find out like that.But really, I didn’t know I was going to do it till right then either.”Now was not the time for her little games.Ferio would appreciate nothing so much as the truth.He deserved it. 

He sighed trying to appear unconcerned.“Well is’s alright.Umi’s goin to this college thing too andshe’ll still be around a bit.”Fuu couldn’t tell if he was saying it for himself or for her.“Is’s not like you’re goin away for good right?” 

She bit her lip. 

“Right?”Ferio’s voice sounded on the verge of breaking. 

Fuu blinked hard as the edges of her vision wavered.“Oh Ferio.Umi's going to a college in Tokyo.I…”She removed her glasses as they began to fog up.“I’ve been accepted to Stanford.It’s a really good college… in America.” 

Silence.Glancing over she could make out Ferio’s blurry outline as he scuffed a boot in the dirt. 

“How far’s America?”He stared intently at the line his shoe had made as if he could burn a hole in it. 

Fuu looked away.“Remember when you went to Fahren?” 

More silence and the lump forcing it’s way up her throat seemed to multiply. 

“I’ll only be able to come back once or twice a year.”She decided to get the words out before they were choked off completely. 

“How long?”Ferio’s voice was becoming as rough as the gravel under their feet. 

She closed her eyes against the tears.There was no point in hiding it.Time would not soften this blow, nor change her decision. 

“College is four years but… I want to get a masters as well.” 

“How long?”The gravel had turned into boulders. 

“Six years?”She looked up unable to stare at the stones any longer.She wanted to see him even if his outline was blurry without her glasses. 

“Six…”Ferio swallowed, jaw clenching on whatever else he might have said. 

“I am going to learn how to save things!I will make Autozam’s air clear and help Chizeta with their climate!I will learn how to do SO MUCH!” 

The words tumbled from her faster and faster.She needed him to know.She wasn’t just leaving him to go sightseeing and eat sweets.She wanted to make a difference.She didn’t want her family to worry about her!She didn’t want him to worry about her either. 

A curt nod was Ferio’s only response, his jaw clenched tightly shut.Stepping away from the railing she stretched out her hands to gently cradle his face.Softly her thumbs swept up and over his cheeks, along the tense muscles of his jaw, tilting his chin up till he was forced to show her the light in his golden eye’s.From this close he wasn’t blurry at all but for his sake she ignored the wetness on his lashes. 

“I WILL be coming back.”She did her best to smile putting all her conviction into that simple sentence. 

Finally she got a response, a small upturn to Ferio’s lips. 

“Good,”He took a deep breath not even bothering to hide how his voice shook. “Because that’s the only way to save ME.” 

Fuu blinked, his image blurring somehow even this close.Heedless of her stuffy nose she did something usually reserved for Ferio alone.She leaned forward and kissed him. 

It was damper than normal but that didn’t detract from the way it felt when he let out a little surprised breath against her mouth.Or shivered when her fingers raked up and into his perfectly combed hair, returning it to it’s natural unruly state.Really it was nothing like when Ferio kissed her and if she’d known she would have done it much sooner.Ferio’s kisses were light and heart achingly sweet.Now, her heart was defiantly still aching but it was so deep and dark she could get lost in it. 

Finally as if awakening from a long sleep Ferio began to move.His hands slid around her waist clutching at the fabric of her dress desperately.His head tilted to the side and suddenly Fuu wasn’t sure if it WAS her kiss anymore. 

Ferio pressed forward as if he could fall into her and all Fuu could do was grip tightly to his hair.A noise escaped her mouth in surprise and Ferio did that delightful little shiver again at the sound of it. 

Pulling back they held each others gaze, breaths coming short and quick between them. 

“Creator, I’ll miss you so much!”Ferio broke their connection, closing his eyes to lean his forehead against hers.Swallowing hard she felt the air from his lungs fan her face, the grip of his hands in her dress so tight that it threatened to tear.Still breathing heavy Fuu stepped back and extended her hand. 

“Come here.”She murmured sure her cheeks were flushed. 

But so were his and as he reached out he looked at her with bright molten eyes.He put his hand in hers without hesitation and she pulled him through the noise of the party.The faces and the words blurred together, none more important than the warmth of Ferio’s hand in hers. 

It wasn’t until they approached the door to his room that his steps slowed.“Fuu, ya sure bout this?” 

Reaching the wood she turned to look at him.The sight took her breath away.Ferio stood before her with heat in his cheeks, his hair tousled and eye’s wide and golden.Yet they were still so soft, following her every move as if it were magic.She stepped towards him drawn by a force just as strong as gravity. 

“Do you think I’m doing this simply because I’m leaving?”His eye’s did not falter and she was forced to relent, ducking her head.“Well maybe a bit.” 

He snorted and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“But Ferio,”She lifted her gaze to his once more, laid her hand on his cheek.The hand with his ring on her finger.“Do you really think I could regret this?” 

He smiled, fingers rising to cover hers.“No, no I don’t think either of us could.”He grinned. 

It was infectious.Smiling wider than she had in weeks Fuu turned back to the door. 

“Good.”

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Later in the dark as he drew lazy circles into her side Ferio murmured.“I’ll wait for ya.Six years isn so much after 400.” 

Rolling to face him Fuu giggled.“And I am nothing like your sister am I?” 

This time Ferio chuckled. 

“No ya aren’t.”

 

________________________________________________________________

 

“Good morning!” Fuu chirped louder than any bird had a right to. 

Ferio groaned as the curtains where thrown wide letting sun stream onto his face.It was too early to be up.Definitely too early to be up after their activities last night. 

“Fuuuuuu… What’re ya doing?”He whined shoving a pillow over his face. 

“You are going to meet my parents!”Fuu sang. 

That got his attention. 

“What?!”He shot up, pillow falling away forgotten.

“Mmhm.”Fuu hummed happily, already rummaging through his wardrobe.He watched her dumbly for a moment not knowing what to do to make her stop. 

“Fuu I don’t know if—“ 

“Ferio,”She cut him off pulling out the plainest tunic she could find.“This is important.I need them to understand my choice.”Slowly she lowered the garment, cradling it in her arms as she turned to face him. 

“And I need you to understand… that I’m serious.”She finished green eyes soft as spring leaves. 

Ferio sighed.Putting on the smile he knew made her blush the most he sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist.“I know ya are.”He breathed into the sunshine. 

Fuu did flush.Clutching the poor tunic she spun back to the wardrobe, glasses glinting to obscure her eyes. 

“Good! now let’s get this over with so I can start saving people!”Missing the wardrobe she walked right out the door and Ferio laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday's and all that jazz! Thank you for such wonderful requests this yuletide (really, I knew the media for and wanted to fill all three of them. How often does that happen!?) I had a wonderful time writing this so I hope it fulfills your request at least a little bit. Magic Knight Rayearth is one of the great works that has stuck with me ever since I was a kid. It was really fun to go back and revisit it so thoroughly. I too haven't watched the anime but I have read the tv tropes page so if something from the show snuck its way in I apologize. Thank you for a great yuletide.


End file.
